<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Are the One I’ve Been Waiting For by the_magic_one_is_you</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996157">You Are the One I’ve Been Waiting For</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_magic_one_is_you/pseuds/the_magic_one_is_you'>the_magic_one_is_you</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_magic_one_is_you/pseuds/the_magic_one_is_you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Honeymaren dreams of love and the day she'll find it for herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elsa &amp; Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Are the One I’ve Been Waiting For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She watches her mother and father dance around the campfire, the flickers of light reflecting off of their faces as they laugh together. Honeymaren smiles as the music winds down and her father bows to her mother and kisses her hand. The 5-year-old may not understand much- like why the mist covers the forest or why her little brother is so annoying- but she knows that her parents love each other, and she hopes she finds someone to love one day too. </p><p>The Northuldran revelry is nowhere near over when Honeymaren yawns. Her mother spots this, of course; and, despite desperate pleas to let her stay up a little while longer, she clings to her mother’s shirt as she’s taken to their home. </p><p>“Mama, why do you love Papa?” She asks as her mother puts her to bed. </p><p>Her mother smiles. “Because he makes me smile,” she says and kisses Honeymaren’s forehead. “Bedtime, little one.”</p><p>‘If all it takes is making someone smile, surely I can do that,’ Honeymaren thinks as she drifts off to sleep. </p><p>In the days that follow, Honeymaren begins to practice what she will do when she meets someone she likes. She bows low, like her father and pretends to lift a hand to her lips for a kiss. She dances by herself, determined to get steps right so she doesn’t make a fool of herself when she dances with a real person. She gathers flowers and presents them to reindeer, who seem more content to eat the gift than enjoy its beauty. </p><p>Weeks into practicing, her mother tucks her in once again. </p><p>“Mama?” Her sleep-laden voice asks. </p><p>“Yes, Maren?” Her mother sits on her bed. </p><p>“I’m going to fall in love with the person that frees the forest.”</p><p>“Are you?” Her mother’s soft amusement comforts her as she ponders a response. </p><p>“Mhm. I’m going to fall in love with them, and we’re going to dance like you and Papa.”</p><p>Her mother leans down to kiss her forehead as is their nightly custom. “I hope you do, little one.”</p><p>“Is that weird?” </p><p>Her mother smiles. “No, Honeymaren, it isn’t weird. I hope you do meet the person that can free the forest. “Perhaps if you pray to the spirits and are always a good girl, your person will find you.” </p><p>Honeymaren lights up. “Really?” </p><p>“Really. Now, it’s time for bed.” Her mother pulls her blanket up. “Sleep well, my little love.” </p><p>Honeymaren falls asleep with hope in her heart. </p><p>Over the years, she never forgets her prayer, and she continues to be good. She helps her people and carries on her family’s legacy of herding reindeer, all while hoping for someone to save them from the mist. </p><p>When that day arrives, she’s so joyful that she nearly forgets. Until the Fifth Spirit agrees that she belongs among the Northuldra. Honeymaren, feeling a tug on her heart, knows her prayer has been answered. That evening, with a bouquet of flowers in her hand, she walks over to Elsa and offers her gift. </p><p>Elsa looks up, the fire flickering across her pale features, and smiles as she takes them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have been in a fanfiction funk for a very long time, but I think I'm coming out of it with this little drabble that I've had in my head for months. Can't sleep tonight so I finally thought I'd write it. Unbetaed so all mistakes are mine and are probably the result of a lack of sleep.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>